The following type of image editing device is known. This image editing device is one that arranges images upon a page by performing calculation on the basis of the aspect ratios of the images to be thus arranged upon the page and the number of images to be arranged, and by determining the positions for arrangement of the images and the sizes at which they are to be disposed, so that the images do not overlap one another (refer to Patent Document #1).
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H10-293838.